Deep
by MadeElly
Summary: Martha Jones is deep in love, in care, in belief, in action. DrabbleFic


_I in no way posses this show or these characters. _

_So, yeah. First time I've actually picked up a (figurative) pen in a while, so I'm sure I'm a bit rusty. But I tried to make this as real and true to Martha Jones as I possibly could. I really do like Doctor/Rose and I prefer fluff written about them, but the thing is...I just feel that Martha loved him in a way that you could never really represent. Except I'm doing the stupid thing and trying to do so._

_Oh, dear. _

* * *

**Love and Faith**

Her name is Martha Jones. Twenty-four years old and she's managed to save the world single-handedly once and help save it many more times with a wonderful man she called the Doctor.

That one year with him was probably the most fantastic time of her life. That one year with him made her feel so many different things she never thought she could feel. She saw things she never knew existed. And having that enormous spaceship fit into that tiny retro blue box? Yeah, that really blew her mind.

But soon enough, as she suspected many girls had done before, she had fallen for him. As if she could help it. He was amazing…no, more than amazing. This man was brilliant, not just in his mind but in his spirit. Behind that perpetual sugar-high façade he carried Martha could sense a deeper loneliness. It was pretty much emanating from him. And when he told her about his planet…about what happened in the Time War, she knew that she could never leave him.

Plus, he was really cute.

And she didn't care that he didn't love her back. She didn't care that once in a while, whenever anyone mentioned that girl, the one he loved, he would become quiet again. She knew it would never be her name that made him act like that. But that wasn't important to her. What was important was the fact that she needed to be _his _Doctor. She needed to take care of him. And that was all that mattered.

Until she realized just how deeply she had fallen.

One glance at him would make her heart flutter. Whenever he said her name, whenever he touched her…it made her think of things that she lusted for. She wanted his lips on hers, to hold him tightly and never let go. The thought of losing him made her want to cry. The thought of _her_, Rose, made her want to die. Taking care of him wasn't enough anymore. She wanted someone to take care of her.

So she left him.

It hurt so much. She tried to put up a brave face, she really did…but when she told him she loved him and he did nothing she knew that she had been living in a fantasy for the past year. She could no longer take care of him; heal him from all the pain he felt. She was just as impaired as he was, and it was like the blind leading the blind. Staying with him would only get both of them hurt.

So she left him.

By the next time she saw the Doctor she figured she was over him. She was engaged to the perfect man. The man who had given up his life for her. Not that he knew it, of course. That all happened in a parallel future, which only she remembered. So when she saw the Doctor again, she figured it would be no big deal. But when she saw him…it was a bigger deal than she could have ever imagined. What filled her when she saw him again was not that sense of lust, but instead the deepest feeling of love she had ever experienced. She knew she loved him. But now she was back to where she started.

She only had to take care of him, and that would be enough for her.

So when reality itself was ending and she held the key to all existence in her hand, she knew that although this would not be what he wanted, this was the only way she could save him. She didn't want to die. She really didn't. She wanted to get married and have kids and be a successful doctor. But if she had to die, the best way to do so would to be for him. It was all for him. Everything she did was for him.

And she heard someone say over the speaker, "She's brilliant." A voice she had never heard before. A light but harsh cockney toned voice, filled with appreciation and surprising calm.

"Who are you?" Martha challenged, still holding up the key. She wanted to know who this person, this person who managed to stand so proud during a time of crisis, was. Also, she really did appreciate the compliment.

"Rose. Rose Tyler," Martha heard.

Her heart stood still. A flood of emotions broke through the dam her heart managed to set up. It was as if a dream was becoming reality or water turning into ice. Rose Tyler did exist. Rose Tyler existed and was with the Doctor.

And Martha knew, just knew, how important this had to be for everyone involved. This woman who made the Doctor's two hearts twist and writhe with want and pain was back in his life. The woman whose memory Martha always felt she had to break through was standing there with the man of Martha's dreams. The man that Martha would die for.

She knew she should have felt jealous if she was a normal girl. But that was the thing: she no longer was a normal girl. Ever since she met _him_, the most abnormal man in existence, she had ceased to be in unison with normality.

What she felt was a burden being lifted from her chest, as if she had just saved a life or told the truth.

And this love that she felt…this love that was primal to her very being…it flowed from her. All in a matter of seconds.

All she could say was, "Oh my God…he found you."

Because that was all that mattered at this particular moment in time. The fact that the Doctor…Martha's Doctor…he could be happy now. She didn't have to heal him.

And at the same time, she felt those pangs of hurt that she had felt a year earlier come back. They weren't feelings of jealousy, but instead came from the fact that he didn't need her anymore. At least, not for emotional solace.

But breathing in steadily, Martha remembered that the Doctor _did _need her. He needed her to save the universe. Again.

So Martha Jones, age twenty-four, savior of worlds, began to fight for what she believed in.

Him.

_Hoped you enjoyed it. By the way...I like Doctor/Rose, but was anyone else slightly disappointed with that picture perfect ending RTD tried to create? It's as if he completely ignored all the unsolved problems he was setting up with putting Rose and BlueSuit together. I just expected more from the finale. And I'm sort of glad Rose is gone. The angst was getting unbearable. xD I'm sort of glad everyone is gone, to tell you the truth. It will be nice to see Ten on his own again._

_Reviews are highly appreciated and criticism is welcolmed. _


End file.
